1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider arrangement used in a variable resistor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in producing a variable resistor formed by a plurality of ganged resistors operated by a common shaft, a plurality of resistive elements are co-axially disposed on an insulator substrate 1 as shown in FIG. 1. Typically, it is necessary that a first variable resistor pattern A is constituted by a collector ring 2 disposed in the innermost position and a resistive element 3 disposed in the outermost position, and a second variable resistor pattern B is constituted by a collector ring 4 and a resistive element 5 disposed at an intermediate position between the collector ring 2 and the resistive element 3. A first slider 6 and a second slider 7 which are to be slidably in contact with the first and second variable resistor patterns A and B respectively are separately attached to a slider receiver (not shown), resulting in the drawbacks that assembly is complicated and that each of the sliders 6 and 7 may be erroneously located to make it difficult to accurately set the resistance to a correct value.